<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Thing by Bolontiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734032">Wild Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku'>Bolontiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Feels, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a thing. An uncanny ability.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wild Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It shouldn't have been a thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, you had a tendency to make things… well, into things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't always a loud thing, sometimes it was even unvoiced. You tried to keep from doing it, but you just had this uncanny knack for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, things were going good. You were happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that's the thing about things. They happen when you are happy and not expecting it. At least, you always made it a thing, even when you didn't know you were doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had been staying over more and more frequently and why not? The sex was great, usually you would finish, shower, and dress, gone before the sun came up. It was gradual. Not wanting to move after Tony decided he'd keep you in bed till the sun came up. He'd groan if you moved, buried his face in the crook of your neck, inhaling and pulling your legs around him. Declaring you would not move. You couldn't, it was impossible, he reasoned as your laughter filled the quiet night. So, you'd wake up later on your days off, the bed empty, Tony of course gone to some meeting or already tinkering away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been several months of this, whatever this was with Tony. You'd gotten to know the layout of his place and it was nothing to find the bed empty. Grabbing the shirt he always left on the chair in front of his laptop you tugged it on and made your way to his kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could hear the music playing already, three doors down from his room was a makeshift lab, for when he didn't want to go all the way across the compound or down into the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd have a few pieces of mech sprawled around or just holo-schematics he would play with. His voice drifted through the still morning, FRIDAY answering him. You smiled and rubbed at your face, making a beeline for the coffee maker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing happened right after your first sip. You'd heard his steps coming up behind you, your name already leaving his lips when he became silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning you leaned against the counter, flirty smirk in place. "Yes?" You asked stretching bare legs in front of you, knowing his worn shirt just barely covered you, leaving just the right amount of skin to tempt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why- who- uhm, that shirt…." He pointed, running his hands down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked down at it, "what about it?" You asked looking up at him, confused. This was not the reaction you had been expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't look too happy, "why?" He asked, blinking and frowning, shaking his head. "No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared at him, smile disappearing, "what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said no, take it off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You huffed, setting your coffee down, "Tony-" He was being unreasonable, voice cold, it shook you even if you didn't want to admit it. This wouldn't become a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at you, it was at that moment you realized he wasn't joking, "Y/N, I said take it off. Pepper gave that to me and-" he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Take. It. Off." He bit out with all the patience he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Of course. You swallowed, it took one smooth motion, and you stood in the cool kitchen in nothing but your boyshorts. Doing your best to ignore the pain that pinched your brows together, the hurt that bunched in your gut and chest. "Got it," your voice wavered even when you didn't want it to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That explained that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn't hate her. No, she was amazing. So amazing. And it was just tiring, that you couldn't measure up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y/N," he reached out, voice softer, eyes imploring you to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, pressing your lips together in a firm line, chin tilting up forcefully, stepping out of reach and setting the shirt on the counter. "I am late. Thanks for the coffee." You rushed out as you hurried back to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You'd caused a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are certain things you just don't do or talk about… you knew this. You swallowed the hurt that clawed up your throat. Tilting your head back before dragging your shirt on, to keep the tears from falling; stuffing your bra into your bag and skipping into your slacks and shoes as quick as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peeking out you could see he hadn't moved, only to grip the shirt in his hands. Those large calloused hands that had mapped your body last night like you had been something to worship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony worried his bottom lip, its not that you didn't look sexy as fuck in his shirt, ass just peeking out from under the hem of the worn shirt. It's just… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it hadn't worked out between him and Pepper. Not that they didn't love the other, he still loved her- he jumped as he heard the front door click shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started towards the door, pausing, maybe this was better. You could do better than him. You deserved better than he. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This thing… he didn't know what it was, neither of you had spoken about it. It just… was. You slept over now, there was a toothbrush and he had been thinking of clearing out some space in his closet and dresser for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he thought of Pepper when he first woke. At least he did. He liked waking up and finding you curled into him, liked the way your hand always found a spot on his waist while you slept, liked the way you felt wrapped around him sighing his name in the dark of the night. You smelled like wildflowers, soft and sweet, wild and untamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gone through women when he and Pepper originally split up; and alcohol. That was no surprise. He buried himself in work. That didn't help so he went back to the fun stuff, basics, he just happened to have found you. And it was.. Convenient that you came over twice a week. Then three times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked your laugh. The way you shoved at his face when you two played video games, god he'd forgotten about video games till you spotted his console and got him back into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony started for the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looked at the shirt in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a thing and he wasn't sure what to do about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at the door, his apartment smelling of coffee and wildflowers, sun peeking through the blinds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what to do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>